yolo
by kookiemochi
Summary: Versi YOLO James berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan.


**yolo**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). based on headcanon. alternate canon. next generation.

james & albus potter fic with minor jamestori hints.

* * *

Putra bungsu Harry Potter itu berlari kencang di sepanjang koridor mantra dan menghela nafas saat melihat pemandangan menjijikkan di depannya.

"Scorp, aku mencarimu sampai keliling Hogwarts dan ternyata kau malah…," Al kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat, "bermesraan tak tahu tempat bersama sepupuku."

Scorpius memalingkan muka dan wajah Rose jadi semerah rambutnya.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa, Al, sampai harus mencariku?" alis pirang Scorpius terangkat sebelah.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan esai herbologi," pinta Al. "Harus dikumpul lusa, Scorp."

"Lama-lama kau menjadi mirip Salacia," Scorpius mendengus. "Lho, kenapa kau tidak minta tolong dia saja?"

"Ravenclaw masih ada kelas," Al mengangkat bahu, "bersyukurlah Slytherin dan Gryffindor dibebaskelaskan hari ini."

"Hanya untuk subjek yang diajar Hagrid," keluh Rose. "Setelah ini kita mendapat Sejarah Sihir. Gila, aku heran bagaimana Mum bisa tidak tidur di kelas itu."

"Setuju," Al mengamini, "nah, Scorp? Bisa tidak?"

"Bisa tidak apanya?"

"Membantuku mengerjakan tugas da—"

" _Mate_ ," Scorpius berdiri dan menepuk bahu Al pelan. "Tugas bisa menunggu. Kita bisa mengerjakannya kapanpun kita mau. Sekalian saja tidak usah mengerjakan. Rileks sedikit, _bro_. Santai. Nikmati hidup. YOLO."

"Ayo, Rose."

Dan dua sejoli itu meninggalkan Al yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah kesal.

 _Apa itu YOLO?_

* * *

Kekesalan Al sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. _Sebenarnya apa itu YOLO?_

Dia sudah meminta tolong kepada kembar Scamander untuk membantunya. Dan mereka hanya menjawab, "Santai. Rileks. Tak usah pikirkan itu. YOLO."

Bahkan Lysander yang rajin belajar agar bisa mengalahkannya dan Scorpius saja sekarang masa bodoh dengan tugas dan dengan gampangnya berkata YOLO.

Bukan hanya mereka saja. Al sampai menarik kesimpulan kalau seluruh pelajar Hogwarts sedang demam perkataan YOLO. Bahkan sampai adiknya yang polos pun ikut ketularan ber-YOLO ria.

Al tak peduli dia dikatai kudet atau apa karena tak tahu apa itu YOLO, tapi yang jelas, dia harus segera menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya mengerjakan esai laknat ini.

Lysander, Lorcan, Rose, Scorpius, sampai Roxanne sudah dia datangi. Dan nyaris semua sepupunya (plus kekasih-kekasih mereka) sedang terpengaruh arus YOLO. Al mengurut kepalanya sebelum sebuah bohlam bersinar di otaknya.

"Ya! James harus bisa membantuku! Sampai dia ikut berYOLO seperti yang lain, aku bersumpah akan mengadukan semua kelakuan buruknya kepada Mum!"

* * *

Al menemukan James di perpustakaan, duduk dihimpit Fred dan Louis yang sedang tertawa lebar.

"James!" Al membanting sebundel perkamen beserta pena bulu dan botol tintanya tepat di hadapan James yang menatap bingung. "Bantu aku mengerjakan esai herbologi ini."

"Untuk apa mengerjakan tugas? Kau tahu, YOLO—"

"Sekali lagi ada yang mengucapkan YOLO di hadapanku, aku bersumpah akan memantrai mulut kalian."

Fred dan Louis bergidik mendengar ancaman Al yang terlihat tak main-main.

"Ya sudah, kami tinggal dulu kalau begitu," Fred akhirnya bangkit diikuti Louis, "James, jangan memaksakan diri. Sekali-kali, bersantailah. Ingat, YOLO."

Tepat setelah Fred selesai mengatakan YOLO dan membuat wajah Al berubah menyeramkan, dua pangeran Weasley itu segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah seribu—menyebabkan Madam Pince mengomel. James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuni perkamen di depannya.

"James," panggil Al setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan selama tujuh detik, "kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

James mengangguk pelan dan untuk pertama kalinya, mata James yang sewarna _hazel_ bertemu iris hijau bening adiknya.

"Apa materinya?"

"Tentakula Berbisa."

James berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Oke."

Setelah membuka dan membolak-balikkan buku Seribu Tanaman Herbal dan Jamur Ajaib karya Phyllida Spore, James akhirnya berkata, "Jadi, Tentakula Berbisa adalah—"

"Berhenti dulu."

James mendelik kesal dan membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal," Al tersenyum polos. James mendesah berat.

"Apa?" tanyanya jutek. "Sebaiknya cepat, Al. Tugas Ketua Murid menunggu untuk dikerjakan."

"YOLO itu sebenarnya apa sih?"

James menepuk dahinya. Ia kira pertanyaan Al adalah pertanyaan penting, bermutu, dan harus segera dijawab saat itu juga.

"YOLO itu bahasa slang, bahasa gaul yang sebenarnya adalah suatu singkatan," James memutar bola matanya, "dipopulerkan oleh Muggle. Wabahnya menyebar di Hogwarts saat dibahas di subjek Telaah Muggle murid tahun keenam. Saat itu mereka membahas bahasa gaul yang terdapat di dunia Muggle, dan YOLO adalah salah satunya—"

"Aku tak ingin tahu sejarah kenapa itu menyebar di Hogwarts," Al memotong. James menatap adiknya seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Aku ingin tahu apa kepanjangan dan artinya."

"YOLO itu _You Only Love Once_ ," James berkata cuek sebelum atensinya kembali ke pekerjaannya. Lima detik kemudian, ia tersadar.

"Salah, Al. Maaf. Kepanjangan yang benar itu _You Only Live Once_ ," James meralat ucapannya dan menyeringai geli. "Jadi maksudnya kau harus menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin karena kau hidup hanya sekali. Tapi anak-anak malah menyalahgunakan istilah itu untuk bersenang-senang, tidak membuat tugas, dan sebagainya."

Al masih menatap James aneh. James tentu merasa risih. "Apa sih, Al? Sudah kujawab pertanyaanmu, _lilbro_. Oke, lanjut. Tentakula Berbisa adalah—"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata _You Only Love Once_ tadi?"

Seluruh ucapan James terhenti dan ekspresinya mengeras. "Aku hanya salah ucap saat itu, Al. Tak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Tidak mungkin," Al membantah, "wajahmu berubah saat aku menanyakannya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," James memalsukan tawa yang malah terdengar sumbang, "sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak. Darimana kau tahu aku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Aku mengenalmu luar-dalam, James. Aku bisa tahu kau berbohong atau tidak lewat tindak-tandukmu."

James terdiam. Al terlihat gemas.

"Katakan, James," Al masih berusaha mendesak, "apa maksud perkataanmu tadi."

"Al, tadi itu lidahku hanya terpeleset—"

"Lidah mana bisa terpeleset, James," Al benar-benar geregetan menghadapi kakaknya itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu lidahku keseleo," James masih teguh membela diri.

"James!" Al benar-benar tak tahan. Rasa penasarannya sungguh diuji saat ini.

"Oke, oke," James akhirnya menyerah, "akan kuceritakan. Lagipula kalau aku tidak bercerita, kau pasti mengancam akan mengirim surat aduan ke Mum. Klasik sekali."

Al cengengesan. Apa rencananya semudah itu untuk ditebak?

"Jadi begini," James memulai sesi curhatnya. "Semua orang mengira aku hanya mencintai Cathy karena dia adalah satu-satunya gadis—"

"Wanita," koreksi Al.

"Ya, wanita yang kukencani dengan serius."

"Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali."

Al terkejut mendengar pernyataan James. Ia kira selama ini James sangat mencintai Cathy. Kabar putusnya mereka berdua dan (karangan Mia Skeeter) kegagalan _move on_ James Potter masih merajai berita terhangat Hogwarts'Daily. Jadi berita terakhir itu bohong?

"Jadi berita yang kau dikatai gagal _move on_ itu—"

"Sejak kapan berita seorang Mia Skeeter bisa dipercaya?" James menjitak kepala Al. Al refleks mengaduh kencang.

"Lantas kalau kau tidak mencintainya," Al mengusap kepala belakangnya yang menderita sakit luar biasa setelah dijitak James, "kenapa kau bisa keceplosan mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi? Kau mencintai orang lain?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat James membuat rasa ingin tahu Al semakin menjadi. Naluri bergosip yang diwariskan oleh Ginny Potter mulai mendominasi pikirannya.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan Al singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Victoria Nott."

Rahang Al serasa jatuh ke lantai. Ia pasti salah dengar. Victoria Nott yang _itu_?

"Jangan bercanda, James. Tidak lucu sama sekali tahu. Tak mungkin kau jatuh untuk seorang Victoria Nott yang _itu_ ," Al masih berada di antara kaget, syok, dan ngeri.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, Al."

"Jadi? Benar? Victoria Nott yang _itu_?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Victoria Nott yang _itu_ '? Memang ada apa dengannya?" James terlihat tak nyaman.

"Victoria Nott yang siswa terpintar di angkatanmu, Ketua Murid perempuan, siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Ilvermorny, Victoria Nott yang dingin dan anti sosial itu? Seleramu berubah jauh, Jamie," komentar Al. James hanya mendengus dan memalingkan muka dengan wajah merona tipis.

"Dia _dulu_ pernah mencintaiku," bisik James pelan.

"Terlalu berharap itu tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu, James," Al yang menyadari ketidakmungkinan dalam pernyataan James berkata langsung tanpa di _filter_.

"Aku tak mengada-ada," James tersenyum sendu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela perpustakaan yang berembun, "dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Dia pernah bilang kalau dia tak akan pernah mencintai hanya sekali seumur hidupnya karena setiap dia melihatku dia jatuh cinta berkali-kali."

"Bagiku, mencintai seseorang cukup sekali saja. Itu namanya cinta sejati, Al. Makanya YOLO versiku itu _You Only Love Once_ , bukan _You Only Live Once_. Memang benar hidup hanya sekali, tapi apa gunanya hidup jika kau tak pernah merasakan cinta?"

"Apalagi mencintai seseorang begitu mendalam saat orang itu sudah berpaling selamanya dari kehidupanmu. Kau belum hidup jika kau belum merasakan atau mengalami hal itu."

* * *

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan maaf jika terdapat kesalahan pengetikan atau ejaan. selamat hari perempuan sedunia! [dreamcast james sirius potter: dylan o'brien, albus severus potter: logan lerman]**


End file.
